Operation: BIRTHDAY
by Numbuh 00
Summary: It's Numbuh 5's 11th birthday, so her teammates throw a party for her. She makes a birthday wish, but it comes true the other way, than she imagined....
1. Chapter 1: That Day

Now loading…

Kids Next Door mission…

**Operation: B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y.**

Birthday

Is

Ruined,

Then

Happyness

Dies

Along (with)

Youngster

Chapter 1: That day 

It was that day. The day has finnally come. The day, when she turns eleven. Her birthday. Everyone was happy, except her. Numbuh 5 woke up early, at 4:00 am, and thought about this day. The day, when she gets only 2 more years of the Kids Next Door. Two more years of being with her teammates. The teammates she loved so much. The teammates, she knew, she can count on. But, then….Whe shell be 13…then…She wont have anybody else. She feared that day.

A single tear has come out of her eye. A tear of sadness. A tear of fear. Fear of the birthday. Numbuh 5 left the tear to fall on the bed. She was unhappy, so why wouldnt she cry? She needed to. She never felt this way. But now, she did. She felt, like her time was running out. Like her life would be over, after shell be 13. Well, it was her 11th birthday now, but she knew, that the 13th is coming soon, too. She layed back into the bed, but she couldnt go back to sleep. It was too hard…

Numbuhs 1 through 4 started to wake up in the morning. Numbuh 1 was the first one, that woke up. First, he dressed up and put on his sunglasses. Then, he wanted to go check if there are any missions. But, he remembered that today is a special day. Abbys birthday. He immediatlly went to wake up the others, except Numbuh 5. After several minutes, they were all in the kitchen.

Numbuh 1 said: »Alright, team. You all know what day is today, right?«

Numbuh 3 answerd that: »A day to go to the carnival.«

Numbuh 1: »No, Numbuh 3! Its Numbuh 5s birthday today.«

Numbuh 3 also remembered: »Oh, right, silly me! Shes eleven today!«

She was happy, because she loved birthdays. The others were excited, too.

Numbuh 1 continued: »Well, you also know, what we were planning to do today, right?«

Now, Numbuh 2 was the one, answering: »Of course, Numbuh 1. Were gonna surprise her.«

Numbuh 1 said: »Exactly! Now, listen carefully. Heres what well do…«

He explained them his plan.

Abby decided to get dressed. Its no use to stay in the bed. Her birthday is here, and theres nothing she can do about it. But, she wished, she _could_ do something. This morning, she was dressing very slowlly. Only one thing was in her mind: _Its my 11th birthday, and soon enough, itll be my 13th. _She wished, she could turn the time back. At least for a year. But that was unpossible. Finnally, she was ready and she went into the kitchen.

It was no one there. Numbuh 5 was a bit surprised. She went to check in the rooms, but they were empty as well. She knew, that theyre probably doing something for _her_. For her _birthday_. She hoped it was nothing big. She didnt really feel like celebrating. Actually, she felt right the opposite. But, she decided, shell try to act normal. She went back to her room and sat on the bed. She was thinking about this special day. The day of sadness. She couldnt wait, untill its all over.

Suddenlly, she saw a piece of paper on the floor, near the doors. She wondered, what could it be, so she went to take it. It was something written on it. And Numbuh 5 didnt like it…


	2. Chapter 2: The Clues

Now loading…

Kids Next Door mission…

**Operation: B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y.**

Birthday

Is

Ruined,

Then

Happyness

Dies

Along (with)

Youngster

**Chapter 2: The clues**

The words on the paper said:

Happy birthday, Numbuh 5!

You just follow the clues, that we prepared and in the end

youll come to the surprise we made you! Have fun! After

all, it is your happy day. Your birthday!

From your dearest teammates:

**Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 Numbuh 3 Nambeh 4

Numbuh 5 was even sadder, because of the words on the paper. Her happy day. Yeah, riiight. She knew, she cant dissapoint her team, so she decided to go look for a clue in the treehouse. Maybe, that will turn her mind into another way. Into thinking something else, not her sadness.

She was looking for quite a while now, but she still didnt find a thing. She searched the entire kitchen and all of her teammates rooms. She also looked in her own room. But, nothing.

Then, she remembered: _What about, if there IS no clue? What about, if my team just wanted to keep me buissy, so I wont go look for them and discover, what are they preparing? Oh…I hope Im wrong. Because that means, theyre doing something really big. But, I dont want anything. Because, Im not happy. I just cant be happy. I think its better, if I dont pretend, that Im the lucky girl. But, I cant dissapoint them, either. Oh, what should I do? What?_

»Oh, its perfect!« said Numbuh 1, when he saw their results.

Numbuh 3 was really excited about this: »Wheee! Lets go get Numbuh 5 now!«

She wanted to rush back to the treehouse, but Numbuh 1 stopped her.

»Wait up, Numbuh 3!« he said. » I think, we still have one more thing to do.«

»What?« asked Kuki.

Numbuh 1 answered: »Well, duh! Call the others, of course!«

Numbuh 3 rememberd: »Oh, right! Im being so silly lately! Its probably, because of Numbuh 5s birthday and everything. Ooorr…..It could also be some other reason….«

When she said that last sentence, she looked at some certain person, but no one noticed it.

»Ill pretend,« Abby said to herself.

She returned to her room and put on her CD player. She choose a sad song. She realised, that if shes gonna listen to it, shell just be even more unhappy, than she is now, so, she took a happy song. But she still wasnt happy.

Suddenlly, she saw another paper on her bed. She put down the CD player and went to read it.

_Maybe I was wrong, and they really made clues for me_, she thought.

She looked at the letters and read:

Numbuh 5, we wish you Happy Birthday again!

If youre reading this, it means, you have just found the first clue.

Here it goes:

With it, you destroy the lice,

But it isnt ice.

Its also delicious

For people unvicious.

The next clue will be there.

She immeadiatlly knew, that it was nacho cheese. First, she went into the kitchen, but there was no cheese left there. Then, an idea occured in her mind: _The cheese room_

Numbuh 5 went there. That was the second time she was here. She remembered the time, when The Delightfull Children gave her the fake hat.

_Those were the good times_, she thought. _I was still 10 back then. But, now, Im 11._ _And then, Ill be 12. And then 13. And, then….a teenager._

She shook her head to make those thoughts go away and she focused on the next clue.

After a little while, she found it, near the red button, she pressed to cheese the place up, when the treehouse was full of lice.

Numbuh 1 took the comunnicator, made out of the deodorant, and contacted right with Numbuh 362. She appeared on the screen.

»Hello, Numbuh 362,« said Nigel.

She said to him: »Oh, Hi, Numbuh 1. How can I help you?«

»Well, as you probably know, its Numbuh 5s birthday today. And…Well…I was wondering…If you could come to the party we made for her?« asked Numbuh 1 with a smile on his face.

Numbuh 362 answered: »Of course Ill come. And not only me. A lot of other kids from the MoonBase will come with me. We wanted to come, anyway, and surprise Numbuh 5 with a gift we made for her.«

Numbuh 1 was happy: »Excellent! We made a surprise for her, too.«

»Alright. Where were you planing to throw a party?« Numbuh 362 asked.

Numbuh 1 told her the location and Numbuh 362 said: »OK. Well be there in an hour. We still have to finish something.«

»Perfect!« said Nigel.

Numbuh 362: »End transmission.«

The others heard the talk between Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1. They cheered.

The next clue said:

You just found the next clue!

Congratulations! And, also congratulations, because of your special day!

Here. Try to solve this one:

Its an insect,

That can infect.

But that is not it,

Cause this one doesnt eat.

A machine, that can fly

Through wild, blue sky.

Have fun solving it!

Numbuh 5 thought:_ This is just too easy. Its Numbuh 2s invention, the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. They coulve at least think of something a little harder_.

She went to the room, where all Numbuh 2s inventions were. She saw the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. immediatlly. Now, she was completelly focused on those clues. Luckilly, she forget about her past thoughts.

An hour later, Numbuh 362 and some other kids from the MoonBase landed on the grass. They went out their spaceships, but they left a gift inside. It was in the biggest ship.

Numbuh 1 welcomed them: »Hello, everyone. Were very happy, that you came. Im sure, Numbuh 5 will be, too.«

Numbuh 362: »It was our pleasure to come here. I always congratule important operatives on their birthday. And Numbuh 5 is no exception. She has done a lot of helpfull things for the organisation. As well as all of you, of course.«

Numbuh 1 answered: »Were really happy, that you think that way about us, Numbuh 362. But, now, we have to prepare. I think Numbuh 5 will be here, soon.«

Numbuh 4 asked: »Can we first go look at the present you made for her, Numbuh 362?«

»Well…I dont know. I think its better, that Numbuh 5 comes here, first. Then, youll be just as surprised as she.« answered Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 4 said: »Whatever.« But he really wanted to know, what this special gift is.

Abby came to Numbuh 1s room. Thats where the last clue was.

It was in his drawer. She took it and read it:

This the last and final clue!

The surprise is in the place,

That used to make a brace.

They make you a freak

And thats the place you seek.

Good luck solving it! But, we dont think youll need it, cause everyone is lucky on its b-day!

One thought came to Numbuh 5s head: _The abandoned brace factory_!

When she read the last sentence, she thought: _Why do they always have to overreact? They put something about birthdays in every single clue! And, that just makes me…Sadder._

She sighed and get on her way to the factory. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**A/N: Thanks for the rewieves everyone! I'm glad, that someone likes my story.  KawaiiKuki: Yup, I'm the Numbuh 00 on your forum! Don't worry, everyone, I'll keep posting. Please, rewiev!**

Now loading…

Kids Next Door mission…

**Operation: B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y.**

Birthday

Is

Ruined,

Then

Happyness

Dies

Along (with)

Youngster

**Chapter 3: The party**

When Numbuh 5 arrived to the factory, there was no one there. She figured out, that they're probably hiding somewhere near.

_They must be inside_, she thought.

She went to open the doors, when suddenlly, Sector V, Numbuh 362 and some other kids from the MoonBase, showed up. They sorrounded her and started to sing:

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday, dear Abby!

Happy birthday to you!

Numbuh 362 stepped closer to her, took her hand, shook it and said: ''Congratulations, Numbuh 5! And happy birthday!'' She sounded pretty happy herself.

Numbuh 5 thought: _I never wanted and expected this many kids to come, especially not Numbuh 362. But, I can't change that now. All I can do, is pretend…_

She said: ''Thanks, Numbuh 362. I'm honored you came, along with the others.''

Numbuh 362 answered: ''With pleasure.''

Then, Numbuh 1 stepped forward and said: ''Numbuh 5, your team also has a surprise for you.''

Numbuh 5's teammates walked over to the doors. Numbuh 1 went there, too.

''Happy birthday!'' they wished her in unison, while they opened the doors.

Numbuh 5 was really surprised, of what she saw. She said: ''Jeee, guys….I don't know what to say.''

She was looking at a huge party in honor of her birthday. There was a big sign, going from one wall to another. It said: _Happy birthday, Abby! Have fun on your special day!_There were also a lot of tables, with different food and drinks on them. There were lots of baloons and presents there. In the middle, there was a big table, with a giant cake on it.

Numbuh 1 said: ''Don't worry, Numbuh 5. You don't have to say anything. Just tell us, if you like it, or not.''

''Why, of course Numbuh 5 likes it, guys!'' was her answer, even if her thoughts were completelly different.

Numbuh 2 suggested: ''OK, then! Lets go par-taay!''

''Wait!'' interrupted Numbuh 4. ''What about _your_ special present, Numbuh 362? I think we'd all like to see it now.''

Numbuh 362 said: ''I think, that our present should be given as a great finale. It's gonna be a real surprise.''

''Why wait so long? I wanna see it already! I won't be able to wait untill the end!'' was unpatiente Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 said: ''I feel, that it's something mysterious. She should give it in the end. Mysterious surprises are alway better at the end of the party.''

''I think the same way, as Numbuh 3. So…..You'll all have to wait,'' agreed Numbuh 362.

After that, they went inside. Numbuh 4 looked at the big spaceship and wondered, what could they be hiding inside it. Then, he followed his teammates.

Everyone had a grat time at the party. Everyone, except Numbuh 5. She just pretended, she liked it and that she's happy. She couldn't wait untill tomorrow, that all of this will be over.

Numbuh 1 stepped in the middle of the room, in front of the table with a cake on it.

''May I have your attention, Kids Next Door!'' he said.

Everybody looked at him curiouslly, even Numbuh 5.

He continued:''As you all know, the birthday girl has to make her wish, while blowing the candels on the cake. As the Kids Next Door, we make that wish come true. So….Numbuh 5, would you come closer and make your wish?''

Everyone looked at Abby. She really stepped to the cake. Numbuh 1 joined the other kids, wich were sorounding her.

Numbuh 5 was looking at the cake, thinking, what could she wish for. She had no idea. The only thing, she could think of, was the sadness of her birthday and the decomissioning on her 13th. And that everything is coming very soon, but she didn't want it. Suddenlly, she got a wonderfull idea: _That's it! Why didn't I thik of it before!_

''I wish…'' she whispered.

She repeated it loudly, this time:''I wish, that I would never be turned 13 and get decomissioned. I wish, that this birthday would be my last!''

The others gasped. They looked at Abby with fear in their eyes.

Numbuh 2 slowly asked:''Numbuh 5? Do you realise…what you…just said?''

Numbuh 5 answered:''Yeah, Numbuh 5 knows what she said, alright.''

''How can you even think about it?'' was shocked Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 5 was a bit confused. ''Um…What are you all talking about? I just wished I could be 11 forever. That I would never become a teen and get decomissione, because you guys are the best thing in my life.''

Numbuh 3:''Oh, that's so sweet.''

Numbuh 1 ignored her and said to Numbuh 5:''Numbuh 5….Did you thought, that your wish could turn different, than you imagined? If you know, what I'm talking about.''

The others nodded to Numbuh 1.

Suddenlly, Numbuh 5 realised too. She got scared for a little bit, but she answered:''Don't worry, guys. I'm sure everything'll be fine. I didn't mean it that way. And that's what it counts, right?''

Numbuh 362 cut the silence:''I think we should forget about this, and think about happier things right now. After all, it _is_ Numbuh 5's birthday.''

The others went to do what they were doing before Numbuh 5 made her wish. Everything went back to normal again. Even Numbuh 5. After this wish, she felt much better, because she somehow felt, that it will come true and, she won't have to leave her friends.

**A/N: Please, rewiev this Chapter. And don't worry. I usually update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The mystery

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, because I didn't update for a while.  But, don't worry, cause here's the next Chapter ;) :

Now loading…

Kids Next Door mission…

**Operation: B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y.**

Birthday

Is

Ruined,

Then

Happyness

Dies

Along (with)

Youngster

Chapter 4: The mystery 

So the party went on and everything was great for so far. It was evening already and the kids were getting tired. But they all decided to stay untill midnight, because that was the KND tradition.

Numbuh 5 was really feeling happy now, without having to pretend all the time. She had a great time, as well as her teammates. Now, she went outside to have some alone time. She was thinking about the birthday again. But this time, her thoughts were positive. Suddenlly, she noticed Numbuh 1 standing next to her.

''Numbuh 1!'' she said. ''When did you come here?''

Numbuh 1 answered:''A few seconds ago. I was wondering where did you go.''

''Don't worry. Numbuh 5 just took a little break from the party.''

''Ok, then. I just wanted to be sure about it, '' said Nigel.

He left and after a minute, Numbuh 5 went inside too. The party was breaking down and the kids were mostly sitting and talking. Abby thought:_ I guess they're all very tired. Maybe the party should be over._

She stepped on the biggest table and said:''Listen up, everyone! I noticed, that all of you are kinda sleepy, so I thought maybe the party should end.''

The others looked at her and some of the kids nodded. Some of them stayed still.

Then, Numbuh 4 remembered:''Hey! What about your presents!''

Abby jumped down from the table and answered:''Don't worry. They can wait untill tomorrow, Numbuh 4.''

''But not Numbuh 362's present! She herself said, that it's something special and should be given _today_, as the great finale!''

Numbuh 3 agreed:''Oh, yes, please! Give her that special present! We can't wait! Oh, do it, do it!''

Now, everybody looked at Numbuh 362.

She coughed and said:''Well, if you all agree, that it's the right time….''

She was interrupted by a cheer. Everybody wanted to see the present.

''Alright! Numbuh 35, you and Numbuhs 44 get the present! I'd like to have an alone word with Numbuh 5.''

Numbuhs 35 and 44s went out to get the present.

Numbuh 362 stepped to Abby and Numbuh 5 said:''OK, Numbuh 362. Let's go outside. We can be completely alone there.''

So they both went ouside, behind the factory.

Numbuh 4 said to Numbuh 3:''Oh, why all that secret? She could've told her everything in here.''

''Oh, come on, Numbuh 4! Isn't it better with all the mystery around it?''

Numbuh 4:''Well, no! I wanna know what's going on!''

Numbuh 2 came there and said:''Isn't it weird, that Numbuh 362 is acting so secreteive?''

Numbuh 1:''Well, I'm sure she has a reason for it.''

Numbuh 1 didn't know, how right he was……

Meanwhile, outside….

Numbuh 362 said to Numbuh 5:''Well…I wanted you to come here, so you'll be the first one to see our special present. After all, _you_'re the birthday girl, so _you_ have to be the first.''

Numbuh 5 suspected, that it was something weird about Numbuh 362 and this special gift.

Suddenlly, Numbuh 35 came and said:''The gift is out from the spaceship. Should we brought it here?''

''Of course. Bring it right…here,'' said Numbuh 362.

When Numbuh 35 left, Abby asked:''OK, Numbuh 362. I know you're being nice, but why all the secrets?''

Numbuh 362 turned away and answered:''Don't worry, Abby. That question is gonna be answered right…now!''

But, that voice Numbuh 362 answered with, wasn't hers. That voice was from a person, Numbuh 5 knew very well….

A/N: Dun dun dun! Another mystery! ;) Well, anyway, please review this Chapter. I would really apreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5: The REAL Surprise

**A/N: Sorry, evryone, because I haven't worked on this fanfic for, like, months. :S:( But, it's here, isn't it? ;) I hope you'll R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**

Now loading…

Kids Next Door mission…

**Operation: B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y.**

Birthday

Is

Ruined,

Then

Happyness

Dies

Along (with)

Youngster

** Chapter 5: The REAL surprise **

Numbuh 5 gasped and asked:''Cree!''

Cree, still as Numbuh 362, slowly turned to Abby with an evil grin on her face. She trasformed herself back into the _real_ her. Just like she did once on a Moonbase, when she stole the Codemodule with a little help of Numbuh 12.

Numbuh 5 got a bit angry:''How dare you come here to _my_ birthday party! What are you up to! And what did you do to Numbuh 362!''

''Oh, don't worry, _sis_! Numbuh 362 doesn't even _know_ about your birthday. She's safe at the Moonbase. And besides, the question isn't what am _I_ up to, but what are _we_ up to!''

''Wha—''

But before could Abby even finish the question, a giant machine apeared and there were several KND operatives on it, like Numbuh 35, Numbuhs 44, Numbuh 60, etc. They all changed into Teen Ninjas.

Abby knew she can't battle all those teens alone, so she ran to the party place again.

When Cree saw her escaping, she didn't do a thing. On the contrary, she was very calm. Too calm.

* * *

Numbuh 5 bumped into the abandoned factory and started talking to everyone that was still there:''Listen guys, we have some major trouble here! My sister's here and she—''

Abigail suddenlly stopped talking, becasue of the voice she heard. That voice was saying:''That's the sign.''

In a minute, everyone, except her teammates from her Sector, were transformed into Teen Ninjas.

Memebers of Sector V stood still and shocked for a second, untill Numbuh 1 yelled:''Kids Next Door! Battle stations!''

That's when Numbuhs 1 through 4 started battling agains the teens. But there was no use. The ninjas were too numerious and KND members were withouht any weapons.

* * *

Numbuh 5 was just standing at the doors, looking blankly. She couldn't believe this was happening. And to think it was on her birthday. It was her fault. If she wouldn't have a birthday today, Cree and the others wouldn't attack. She felt like she would be useless for the team. In fact, she even felt that _she_'s the one that brings all this bad luck to her friends. She thought they would be better off without her. She thought even Numbuh 1, wich she liked the most our of her team, disliked her at the moment. So she ran away, out from the factory, just away from all those disasters.

When Cree saw her little sister running straight to her, she said:''Don't worry, guys! I can take care of _her_ on my own!'' She prepared to fight.

But Numbuh 5 just passed her. And while doing it, she pushed her, so she fell to the ground. Abby kept running, not knowing that she's approaching a forest.

Some Tenn Ninjas started to run after Numbuh 5, but Cree stopped them:''NO!'' She stood up. ''This one's between me and Abby! I'm gonna take care of her _personal_! And this time, once and for all!'' She was furious, when she ran to the forest as well.

* * *

Numbuh 5's friends were losing the fight and that's why Numbuh 1 decided:''Kids Next Door! Retrieve!''

Everyone ran to the exit and once outside, they locked the ninjas inside. The doors were made out from a very strong metal and the windows were unbreakable, so the ninjas were really trapped inside.

Numbuh 2 sat on the ground and said:''Phew! That was close! They almost got us! But…what are we gonna do now, Numbuh 1?''

Numbuh 1 answered:''We should get some weapons back at the Treehouse and then return here to…kick their butts!''

''Oh, but I'm tired,'' said Numbuh 3 and leaned on Numbuh 4. ''I can't fight anymore.''

The other two agreed. Numbuh 4 added:''And besides, I don't think we can even get to the Treehouse.'' He pointed to something behind Numbuh 1.

''Huh?'' asked Numbuh 1 and turned around.

''Uh-oh,'' was the only thing he was able to say, before an even bigger group of ninjas from outside attacked them.

* * *

Abby kept running, untill she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head around to see who's after her, and that's why she crashed into a tree in the forest. She fell down. She hit her head, that's why she couldn't get up so soon.

It was just enough time for Cree to catch up with Numbuh 5. When she saw her, she immediatlly jumed to her and put her left leg to Abby's stomache.

''Now, it's payback time, little…_sis_!'' She whistled and a growl was heard.

Suddenlly, a big wolf came out from behind the bushes and it was growling and showing its giant sharp teeth. Cree went off of Abby and said to the wolf:''Now, my sweet little doggy, show her what happens, when she messes with her _big_ sister!''

Cree took a few steps back before the wolf jumped on Abby and started to howl. Right after that, it attacked her. It just moved its big paw with 4 sharp claws and Numbuh 5's leg was bloody.

She yelled becasue of the pain, but no one heard her. She was all alone there. There was no one to save her and no one to help her. No one to stop the wolf. There was completely no one there for her, when she needed someone. Those were the last thoughts in Abby's mind, when she lost her conscious.

Cree laughed, but then said to the wolf:''I think that's enough of a lesson for her. You can go now!''

The wolf didn't move.

Cree waited a bit.

''I thought I told you to leave!'' She was a bit annoyed.

The wolf slowly turned his head around and said:''No.''

''What!''

''Like I said: I'm not going. I haven't had a good pray in months. This is a great chance to taste human blood again. And there's no way I'm letting it out of my claws.'' Its yellow glowing eyes with two small black spots in the middle were loooking right into Cree's.

''Are you foolin' with me, doggy!''

He got angry becasue of Cree's words. ''Grrr! I…_never_… fool!''

''Listen here, wolfy, that wasn't part of the deal! I said you just hurt her a bit, not _kill_ her!''

''Well, I make the rules now. Now, if you don't wanna watch this, you can just leave.''

Cree was stupefied. She couldn't believe the wolf's words. ''You…You can't do that!''

The wolf grinned and said:''Watch me!''

He opened his mouth to stab his teeth right into Numbuh 5's neck, but Cree hit him with a laser just in time.

''Fine! I hate her and those Kids Next Door. But that doesn't mean I want her to die. She's my sister, no matter what. And I'm not gonna let you do anything like that to her!''

All the wolf needed was a few seconds to make his move. He made a big jump to get closer to Cree. He knocked her off with his left paw. Cree wasn't ready for such a rapid attack and that's why she ended up flying into a tree, where she lost conscious, just like her sister did before.

The wolf turned to Abby again. He had an evil smile on his face. He was litterally drooling to just thinking about tasting human flesh again. After all these years.

* * *

**A/N: OMG:O What's gonna happen to Numbuh 5! Well, if you wanna find out, read the next Chapter. ;) And, please, R&R this one!**


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again, everybody! And, yes, I know I haven't updated this in half a year or so, but I completely forgot about it. You know, I often start things I never finish later on. But you know what! I decided to finish this fanfic, if it's the last thing I do! And this time I'll try to update waaay more often. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now loading…

Kids Next Door mission…

**Operation: B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y.**

Birthday

Is

Ruined,

Then

Happyness

Dies

Along (with)

Youngster

**Chapter 6: Thoughts**

Numbuh 1 and the rest of his team were getting their butts kicked. Litteraly. The Ninjas were everywhere, punching them, kicking them, hitting them with their lasers. Too many of'em. Nigel remembered that he still has his _real_ communicator with him.

''Cover me!'' he ordered his teammates and so they tried to do so. He took out his com and called the Moonbase for help. Right when Numbuh 86 appeared on the screen, the teens got to him and broke the communicator. The others were already beaten. Already put in cages made for them. And the same was about to happen to Numbuh 1.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 35 suddenly appeared behind her and asked:''Who called?''

Fanny let out an ''Eek!'' She turned around and saw him.

''Who said you could just sneak up behind me like that! You stupid boy!'' she yelled at 35.

He got a bit scared:''Uh, s..sorry. I..I just wanted to know who was on the line.''

Numbuh 86 calmed down just a bit and answered:''It was that jerk, Numbuh 1.''

''Oh. What did he want? Do they need help?'' Numbuh 35 continued to ask.

''I don't know. The signal was suddenly interrupted,'' she told him.

35 gasped and said:''I bet someone attacked him! I'm gonna go tell the others,'' and ran off.

Numbuh 86 muttered to herself:''Hmpf. Typical. That Numbuh 1 can't do nothing on his own. He always calls _us_ to help him.'' But she was on her way to go help the team, anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cree opened her eyes. Her head hurted. She held it with her hand ad closed her eyes. _Oohh. What happened? _She thought. Suddenlly, she remembered. She gasped, opened her eyes widely and looked to the direction where her sister and the wolf were supposed to be. But..there was no one there.

_He must've dragged her somewhere. I gotta help her. It's my responsability. _Even though she always claimed Cree hated her sister, it actually wasn't true. Well, at least not completely. She really didn't want her to be gone from this world. To…_die_. Especially not that way. Not when _she_ was actually the one to be blamed. She tried to fight the tears and surprisingly, she succeeded. She wasn't supposed to really _like_ her sister, was she? But she…_did_. She was actually sure that she liked Abby more than Abby liked her. But she _shouldn't_, really. She was a teen. Abby was a kid. End of story. Teens and kids don't go together. Or……do they? She was a kid once too. Abigail and her had such a wonderful relationship. Like true sisters, true friends. After she was 13, everything changed. But…_why_? Why would it have to change? Why couldn't they keep that relationship? Why shouldn't they like eachother? _Why_?

Cree saw a trail of blood. That snapped her back to reality. She started following the trail, in hopes to find her sister…still alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sector V was trapped. Caged. Inside one of the Teen Ninja's vehicles. None of them had any strength to continue the struggle for freedom. They laid there, quietly. Each one of them in their own thoughts.

How could this happen? How? And why? How could we not figure out that one of the communicators was a fake? We should've. _I_ should've. The communicator was my invention, I was supposed to recognize that. But..I didn't.  
He sighed.  
Now we're all trapped by some stupid ninja teens. Well, not exactly _all_ of us. Numbuh 5's not here. But..where is she, then? Maybe she was able to get to the treehouse, get some weapons. Or, even better-get some help. But…what if she didn't _get_ anything? What if she's all alone and lost? Or, even worse-what if she's in trouble?  
He sighed again. There was no use wondering.  
Wherever Abby was, he just hoped she was at least okay.

Ohhh. My arms hurt. My legs hurt. Everythig hurts. And I feel so tired. I just wanna sleep. And maybe when I wake up there would be a Rainbow Monkey looking at me, along with the rest of the toys in my room. That would be really nice.  
She sighed.  
But..I know this is not going to happen. We're here, in these cages. I was in a cage, similar to that one before. And I got out. Hmmm. Maybe I could get out the same way as before. But there was no Rainbow Monkey Flying Hat next to her this time. Nothing at all next to her.  
She sighed again. There was no use hoping.  
All she wished for is that they would just get out of here. And if they _wouldn't_, she just wished she could say goodbye to everyone she loved. Because who knows what those horrible Teens were planning to do to them.

Crud. This is _not_ happening. Heh. No worries. We'll, uh, get out of here. Right? Well, at least I wish we will. Yeah. Then those dirty teens won't even know what hit them. We'll give them a 'pow' and a 'bang' and some of the 'boom' too. And _they_'ll be the ones in cages.  
He sighed.  
Those are just wishes. I only _wish_ I could beat the crud out of them. But..I probably won't be able to do it this time. They got us. And they'll probably do some terrible things to us, like force us to eat cruddy vegetables. Or..run experiments on us. _Gulp_ He wished they wouldn't do that. Even though he would never admit it, he was afraid of tests and experiments.  
He sighed again. There was no use wishing.  
He just wanted to stay awake. Stay awake and don't think about anything. To see what those ninjas were planning with them. To, possibly, kick their butts. Anyway, staying awake seems fine.

This is just..something that wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was supposed to be great. It was Numbuh 5's birthday. And birthdays were supposed to be fun, happy. But this one wasn't. Everything went wrong. Maybe there was still a way to fix it, though.  
He sighed.  
Who was he fooling? They lost, they were in cages, they were tired. His eyes started to close. No. I must keep them open. I have to figure a way out of this. After all, I _am_ the leader of the team. Come on, think. How could we outsmart them? Hmmm…… So sleepy. So tired. No. Stay awake. Stay awake. We have to get out of this mess. And sleeping doesn't help. But..what if this time there _was_ no way out of it? Maybe this was just it. The end.  
He sighed again. There was no use staying awake, then.

And just when he was about to loose his counsciosness, a crash on the roof of the machine was heard and there was also Numbuh 86's voice saying:''Freeze, teenagers!''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cree ran as fast as she could, seeing the blood stains every now and then on the ground. _She has to be alright. She just has to._ But all her hopes were crushed, when she heard a scream, a cry of pain, which echoed through the entire forest. And that cry was coming from her sister.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you have it. Is it a cliffhanger again:P Anyway, this one's a bit..different..than the other chapters, I guess. A lot more thinking is involved. Oh, and all those stuff Sector V operatives are thinking about? Well, it was supposed to match. You know, how Numbuh 2's last line involved hoping, and then Numbuh 3 thought there's no use hoping anymore. And then her last line involved wishing and Numbuh 4 thought there's no use wishing anymore. Etc. Oh and...you probably recognized who's thinking what, even though I didn't write their names in the story. And if any of them is a bit out of character, please, forgive me, I haven't watched the show in...quite a while now. **


End file.
